Great Adventure
by Littlepurplething
Summary: Lucy wants to try something new, Cobra agrees. only one one condition, he gets to pick who joins them. Rating M for Lemon. you've been warned.


**I do not own Fairy Tail, this WILL be a lemon so be warned!**

"You want what?" Cobra was suddenly confused at the statement that his girlfriend just made. Him and Lucy had been together for awhile now, almost 3 years when Lucy, he guessed, wanted to experiment.

Lucy sighed and lumped into the couch, she had already worked up the courage to tell him once, now he wanted her to say it again. _Do you really want me to say it again?_ She asked him while just staring into his violet eye.

The poison dragon slayer sat next to her, looking at her fully, "You really want to do that?"

"Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to." She took his hand, smoothing the skin over his knuckles. "I just want you to be okay with it."

Cobra sat and thought about what she wanted, he never thought to be doing this with his girlfriend and mate. It also intrigued him, he would never have sex with another girl but seeing someone else with Lucy while he was there seemed hot and interesting. Having sex with another girl somehow turned him off, only wanting Lucy.

There was only one person he would share Lucy with, she might be okay with him too.

"I'll do it, but I pick who it is." He told her, holding her thigh in his hand.

The blonde smiled and nodded excitedly. Since she had asked him if he wanted to do this, it was fine that he pick who they would bring in with this threesome. Lucy has thought about this for awhile now, they have had an amazing sex life, but she wanted more.

Lucy was at the guild hall when she overheard Natsu and Lisanna saying they had had a threesome with Yukino from Sabertooth, stating that she looked so much like Lisanna it was okay. Lucy had to laugh at her partner at that, but she heard that Lisanna had an awesome time as well. Lucy wanted to experience that, only trying to convince Cobra to go along with it.

While Cobra called the person, Lucy made a rune around the apartment, so no one was to come in except the three of them. She didn't want anyone from the guild seeing her in this way. It was only for them and now for her whole family.

Cobra walked into their bedroom, wrapping his arms around her waist, "It will be okay. No one's going to come her this late." Kissing her neck in comfort. Lucy wrapped her left arm behind her, on his neck and hummed.

His hands wondered around her torso, one hand sliding up to her breast massaging it; the other wondering down, fingering her panty line. The blonde hummed in satisfaction, her plump bottom nudged up against his groin. Then she remembered that someone was supposed to be coming over, "Are they coming?" Her question came out as a breathy moan.

He hummed against her neck, licking the already sweaty skin. "Yeah, he's on his way." The slayer mumbled against her shoulder as his hands never let up. His hand on her panties, wondered into them, massaging the lips below them.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for him?" Lucy asked, turning around to face him. His hand slipped from her lower lips and out of her underwear altogether.

Cobra pouted, "Do we have to wait?" he asked as one of his hands went her cheek, while the other went to her hip; pulling her towards him further. "He could just walk in on us and then join." Kissing her cheek then down her jaw, sucking on it gently.

The blonde moaned into his ear, he loved to hear her moan. It was music to his sensitive ears, since he could hear souls, hers was his favorite. Then his most favorite was when she would lick his ear, as she was doing now, licking up and down his pointed ear. Then circling her wet tongue into his ear, he moans lowly into her neck.

Lucy had been pushed back onto the bed by Erik, she loved using his birth name during sex, but she had to ask, "Am I allowed to say Erik in front of him?"

The slayer crawled on the bed, in between her spread legs, "Yeah, he knows me." He chuckled, caressing her freshly shaven calves. The burgundy haired mage lowered himself on top of the blonde, she giggled. Stopping him with her hands, "What?"

"Wait," She giggled again, holding his chest where it was, "I want to wait till he gets here. What did you tell him?" she still had no idea who it was, but she did have a pretty good guess. The only other guy he would trust was someone from Crime Sorciere.

"I told him that we needed his help with something." He stated simply, Lucy sat up, making Cobra flinch back on his heels. Rolling his eye, he knew where this was going.

"What?" Lucy screeched, "So, he has no idea what we want?" She asked eyeing the door now.

"No."

Lucy gaped at him, pushing his chest, although that didn't do much. The blonde got up from the bed and paced around the room with Cobra playing dead on the bed. "What if he says no? what if he thinks we're weird or wouldn't want to be our friend anymore? What if he finds us creepy and gross?"

She kept asking herself questions because at this point, she wouldn't give Cobra the time to answer anything. He only sighed until there was a knock on the door. Lucy's eyes went wide and her mind went crazy with questions and concerns.

The slayer opened the door to find one of his best friends, Midnight, waiting and looking confused as to why they wanted him here. "Hey guys." He said as he walked through the door, seeing Lucy fiddling with her fingers, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine Midnight. We just need you for something." Cobra told him, pushing him into the bedroom. Lucy closed the door behind them and Midnight was still questioning everything.

Lucy stepped forward towards the two of them, "We, um, well….I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something with us." Her hand pointed between her and Cobra. Lucy cleared her throat as Midnight raised an eyebrow at them.

Cobra sighed at his girlfriend's overactive mind, she was worrying for no reason, "She wants to have a threesome with you." He just blurted out, Lucy smacked his chest and chastised him for being so blunt.

Midnight stiffened, widened his eyes, did he hear them right? "You wanna….have a….are you okay with this?" pointing to Cobra.

The slayer had nodded and smiled, "You are the only one I trust, Lucy really wanted to do this." He chuckled, making Lucy pout and stick her tongue out at her. "So, you up for it?" He asked the reflector mage.

The multicolored haired mage looked down at his feet, Lucy thought he might say no and walk away from them or just yell and say they were gross, but Cobra knew different. In Midnight's mind, he was only wondering why they would want him and not someone else.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Midnight said after what felt like hours. Lucy jumped and clapped in excitement. Cobra only chuckled at her, Midnight smiled at the two. He had gotten very close to Lucy since she started dating Cobra and became one of his best friends.

Lucy sat on the bed, "So, how do we start?"

"Well, how about I ask you something." She looked over at her boyfriend, "Did you want to try anal?" smirking at her yelp at the question.

"Um," Was all the blonde said, having a bright blush on her cheeks.

It was Midnight who stated, "Well, how else are we going to do this?" He smiled and laughed, she now pouted at him and crossed her arms. His eyes drifted down to her breasts that popped up from her arms. Midnight's mind was already in sex mode, Cobra smirked at his friend.

The poison dragon slayer walked over to the bed with his stellar mage girlfriend. He kneeled behind her, she let him do whatever since she had no idea what to do in this scene. Her eyes were sort of trained on Midnight. The reflector mage watched them as Cobra moved his hands around Lucy's chest.

Midnight gazed at the blondes breasts as Cobra's hands moved under her shirt, squeezing them hard. Lucy's eyes closed as she sighed, her head lolled on his shoulder. Midnight's lower member started to get hard. He wondered if he should get undressed at this point, his eyes found Cobra's, he nodded.

Sliding her shirt off, Lucy looked to see the reflector mage taking his shirt and pants off. Midnight saw the mate mark on her left breast, under her nipple. She saw him in some spotted boxers and a nice looking tent from the looks of it. She then got distracted from Cobra kissing her neck and down her back, his hands on her hips, moving down her shorts and underwear.

Lucy then got on her hands and knees with her ass in the air, the burgundy-haired mage behind her parted her cheeks to gaze at her lower region. Her lips were dripping wet, his fingers dragged against her wet clit. She moaned, gripping the sheets on the bed. Midnight widened his stance, gripping himself against his boxers at the look of them.

Cobra threw off his shirt and took off his pants. His right hand gripped her cheek as he stroked himself, "We should probably get lube of something." Cobra stated, rubbing her back hole with his thumb coated with her juices.

Lucy's eyes were closed but she stated, "There should be some in the," She paused to moan as Cobra swiped down her lips, "Nightstand."

After Midnight had gotten the bottle she felt the coldness of the lube running down her back hole to her lower lips. "Babe, you are dripping." His fingers dipped into her pink lips as her head fell forward. Midnight was watching fully pulling his member from his boxers, stroking it.

A caramel finger found its way into Lucy's puckered hole, this time she moaned louder making Cobra harder behind her. "You ready baby?" finger her hole she let out a breathy yes. His erection pressed up against her hole, "Relax, it will hurt less." She nodded as he pressed further into her hole.

Lucy's mouth fell open as he pressed further, going as slow as he could but she was really tight in the back. Cobra was in heaven as he held onto her hip and her cheek. Lucy felt the pressure of her lover's dick slowly going to her, she clenched her teeth but heard shaky breath from Midnight in front of her.

His member was fully inside of her now, she took a long breath and felt him around her. the pain was slowly going away, Erik had bent down to rub her clit to distract herself. Once he started to move inside of her, she felt great. The blonde's hands gripped tighter to the sheets, Erik's mouth fell open.

Midnight was only watching them until Lucy looked up at him, moving her hand to make him come closer to her. He walked over to her with a questionable look, that was until she grabbed his erection to stroke it. His head fell back, then his eyes crossed as Lucy licked up the vein on his member. "Fuck."

His hand went to her silky blonde hair, shifting them to the left side of her face. Her mouth felt great on his erection that he gripped a chunk of her hair. Erik in turn pounded harder into her, making her mouth move faster around Midnight.

"Erik." She moaned before licking on Midnight's balls. The reflector mage groaned, he never had a girl do that to him before. The poison slayer smacked the blonde's plump ass, making her yelp while pumping Midnight's member. He let out a soft 'shit' as he almost came.

Cobra decided to try something different, moving out of Lucy, who moaned in disappointment, he lays back on the bed and grabbed Lucy by her waist. Her legs fell open, showing Midnight her wet lips. He licked his lips as Cobra slowly lowered the blonde on his erection again.

The slayer looked over to Midnight, "You will not come inside of her." he sternly told his friend. The reflector mage nodded, moving forward, holding his member up to Lucy's clit. His hands went to her large breasts, squeezing them firmly in his rough hands, the blonde groaned and keened.

"She's soft." Midnight commented offhandedly, his guildmate chuckled, still pounding into her back hole.

"I know." Acting as if Lucy wasn't in between them. She felt like a whore, but she was feeling amazing being pleasured by two beautiful men. Midnight held her up from behind her knees when he entered her front. She almost screamed, having both of them inside of her with Cobra holding her up by her ribcage.

Lucy's pale breast were being assaulted by two pairs of hands. Her head fell back, almost hitting Cobra in the forehead until he moved it.

Suddenly, Midnight pulled out and came on her stomach with a large sigh. Cobra was still going as Midnight sat on the floor to rest. That was the most intense fuck he's ever been apart of. His head snapped up when Lucy shuddered then screamed as Cobra came in her with a growl. Lucy's mate mark glowed a bright purple color until she finished orgasming.

The three sat there for a few minutes, taking a breather.

That was until Lucy stood up from Cobra to walk over to Midnight on the ground. The dark-haired mage was already getting hard, she noticed as she took his member and lowered herself on him. He groaned holding onto her hips, her hands fell to his shoulders,

Lucy could feel his erection come to life inside of her, his wasn't as big as Cobra's but he felt good around her. On the bed the poison dragon slayer held himself in his hand, watching his girlfriend fuck his best friend and hearing both their souls having so much pleasure was maddening.

Cobra never thought that he would get turned on by this, the silkiness of their sheets added to the comfort of masturbating to them.

The reflector mage could only hold on to her hips as she rode him, she felt amazing. His eyes drifted down to her chest, bouncing up and down in front of them. He didn't dare put his mouth on their mate mark, on her breast, because Cobra might become territorial with her. his left hand smoothed over her stomach up to her breast. Her head fell back in ecstasy, her thighs were burning but she kept going to please them.

Then, she was lifted off Midnight and in the air. The blonde looked back to see Erik with a red eye, he turned her around and slammed her against a wall. He was fierce and fast, she knew this Erik. This was the same force of when they became mates, when she got her mark.

"Erik!" She screamed as he slammed himself in her, the stellar mage threw her head back and her mouth fell open. Her mark started to glow again, it burned her but in a good way, through her lower stomach.

When he came, she collapsed on his chest, pulling her from the wall; he carried her to the middle of the room. Midnight came from behind her and holding her by her ass, he entered her from behind with her boyfriend still inside of her.

"Oh shit, this is tight." Midnight groaned sliding deep into her back hole.

"Trust me, it's tight up here too." Erik commented, holding the back of Lucy's knees. Midnight's hands held her hips, bouncing her on both members inside of her. She whimpered but screamed a minute later, almost throwing herself into another orgasm.

She lifted her face and started to kiss Cobra fiercely, tongue to tongue. Her hand snaked up to his ears, rubbing them softly. Erik in turn removed from her lips, "Oh fuck!" He shouted. Midnights hands smoothed over Lucy's skin to the bottom of her ribcage, then removed himself from her back hole.

Shifting forward, he stuck his erection into her wet lips, beside Cobra's. The slayer stilled, waiting for him and Lucy to get comfortable with everything. Once he started moving again, Midnight thrusted with him. Lucy orgasmed immediately, with both of them inside of her, for the third time that night.

Midnight pulled out before cumming inside of Lucy then fell back on the floor. He was completely spent, he had no more in him. Cobra then finished inside of her, then wabbly walked both of them to the bed. He kissed her neck, biting her jaw when they covered in their bed.

"Midnight, you can stay over. Tons of blankets in the closet on the way to the couch." Cobra told him, he knew his friend was tired, so he let him stay here. The reflector mage stood up slowly waving to them out the door, still naked.

The couple cuddled, noticing that it was very dark outside. "That was fun." Lucy tiredly stated, while Cobra laid his head on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it was definitely hot. You have good ideas." The slayer mumbled against her skin.

She hummed, rubbing her hand against his broad chest, "Only sometimes."

 **This was my first lemon, hopefully it turned out okay….ughhhhh**


End file.
